La Gardienne des Larmes
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Tu portes en toi tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans les quatre mondes. Si il y avait quelque part quelqu'un qui serait ton alter-ego maléfique... Mais c'est impossible...
1. Chapter 1

La Gardienne des Larmes.

**Pairing : Aragorn/OC **

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Bon, là, ça va pas être simple… J'emprunte la Terre du Milieu et ses personnages à J.J. Tolkien, Gwendalavir et ses personnages à Pierre Bottero, le Pays des Merveilles et ses personnages à Lewis Caroll et à Tim Burton et je fais un petit mix de tout.**

**Niniel signifie « fille aux larmes » en Elfique. Excepté son nom, ce personnage vient tout droit de mon imagination. Vous ne la retrouverez normalement pas dans d'autres histoires. **

Chapitre 1

Aragorn, le dernier héritier d'Isildur, le porteur d'Elendil devenue Andruil, Roi du Gondor et Seigneur des Hommes Libres de la Terre du Milieu était pensif. Assis à sa fenêtre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il semblait triste, démuni. Comme si plus rien au monde ne pouvait le sortir de sa lente torpeur.

C'était un bon roi. Attentif à ses sujets, toujours de bonne volonté et de bon conseil, ni son intelligence ni sa bravoure n'avaient changé.

Il semblait juste triste.

Et cela inquiétait grandement Faramir, son ami et intendant. C'est ainsi qu'en ce beau jour du mois de mai, il finit par s'en ouvrir à son roi:

-Seigneur, puis-je vous poser une question d'ordre privé?

Aragorn, légérement surpris, se détourna du soleil de l'après-midi pour se tourner vers son intendant.

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

Faramir sembla soudain gêné par la stupidité de la question qu'il comptait poser... Puis, se rappelant qu'il ne savait quoi faire d'autre pour tenter de comprendre son roi, il se lança:

-Eh bien... Vous semblez fort triste, votre sourire se fait rare et je m'inquiéte un peu pour vous... Alors... Mon Seigneur, est-ce que vous allez bien?

Suite aux paroles de Faramir, Aragorn ne pû que sourire. Il était décidément bien entouré d'amis fidèles.

-Je me sens bien, Faramir. Il est vrai que je suis triste, et j'en suis le premier désolé. J'espère que cela n'est que passager... Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi, mais vraiment, je ne souffre que mentalement.

Cette réponse rassura quelque peu Faramir. Quoi que, savoir qu'Aragorn souffrait, même mentalement ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais que pouvait-il donc faire? Le mieux était certainement de lui poser la question.

-Seigneur, puis-je faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela? Voulez-vous organiser un bal ou des festivités?

A nouveau, Aragorn sourit de la sollicitude de son intendant.

-Non, Faramir, je ne pense pas que cela puisse m'aider, mais si jamais je pense à quelque chose que vous pourriez faire, je vous en parlerai tout de suite.

-Merci, Seigneur. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer.

-Faites, mon ami, faites.

Et Aragorn se retrouva seul. Encore.

A nouveau, il se tourna vers le ciel de l'après-midi. Il poussa un profond soupir en scrutant l'horizon. Puis murmura:

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait. Je sais qu'elle viendra. Mais quand? Combien de temps vais-je devoir l'attendre ainsi? Combien de temps vais-je encore me morfondre?

Il passa sa main sous sa chemise et glissa ses doigts dans une petite poche qui se trouvait là. Il en sortir une pierre en forme de goutte à l'éclat légérement rosé. Il la fixa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de la ranger de nouveau précieusement dans la poche située contre son coeur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mouillée.

Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour qu'elle apparaisse sur le champs devant lui. Il lui suffisait de pleurer en faisant en sorte qu'une de ses larmes tombe sur la pierre rose. Mais il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire.

Il aurait pû... C'était tellement simple... Une larme tombait, elle apparaissait et tous ses tourments étaient terminés. Sauf que, si elle était ailleurs, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. D'autres avaient réellement besoin d'elle loin d'ici. Et l'appeller alors qu'elle avait d'autres choses bien plus urgentes à faire que de receuillir un roi en pleurs dans ses bras était terriblement égoïste.

Et terriblement tentant...

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Depuis cette quête de l'Anneau. Elle était venue à lui maintes fois dans ses rêves, elle avait dirigé son épée, elle l'avait protégée tout au long de ce terrible péril. Elle les avait tous aidé. Discrétement. Sous la forme de rêves, d'idées ou de force. Puis, elle avait disparu en promettant de revenir.

Depuis plus d'un an...

Il allait se détourner du soleil couchant et rejoindre ses amis pour le diner quand soudain, une forme se dessina devant lui. Une faille temporelle. Une jeune femme apparu, les bras grands ouverts et dit:

-Je reviens tenir ma promesse. J'arrive, Estel, j'arrive.

Puis disparu.

Aragorn resta un instant sans bouger, sans respirer. Puis il courru comme un dératé vers les appartements de Faramir.

Elle était revenue.

**Je sais que c'est la troisième fois que je réécris ce chapitre, mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois! Et cette fois c'est la bonne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouf! Le deuxième chapitre arrive enfin! Ca risque d'être long, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

Chapitre deux.

La jeune fille revint de la faille temporelle qu'elle avait provoqué. Estel était prévenu. Maintenant, il s'agissait de ne pas tarder.

-Wind, viens là mon tout beau.

Son cheval, blanc comme la neige, vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Elle lui flata l'encolure avant de grimper à même le dos du cheval.

Elle se concentra un instant, visualisant mentallement le chemin qu'elle allait parcourir en à peine quelques heures. Puis elle murmura:

-Vas-y Wind, prouve-moi que tu portes bien ton nom.

Le-dit Wind parti au grand galop, aussi rapide que le vent, aussi silencieux que l'air.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Gandalf, qui avait élu domicile dans la Tour d'Isengard afin d'aider Sylvebarbe, leva subitement les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'était pas le plus grand magicien que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais connu pour rien; il avait senti la faille temporelle. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes capables de provoquer de tels phénomènes: Elludril Chariakin, Chevaucheuse de Brume devant l'Eternel et sa propre fillieule. Elle était donc enfin revenue...

Il se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à Sylvebarbe le prévenant qu'il prenait une journée de repos en raison de l'arrivée imminente d'un membre de sa famille. Le Garien de la Foret fut fort surpris en lisant ce message... Gandalf, le Cavalier Solitaire, avait donc de la famille? En voilà une drôle de nouvelle.

Il était encore tôt. Le magicien prépara une chambre pour son invitée. Elle viendrait. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Elle venait toujours lui rendre visite quand elle revenait en Terre du Milieu. Puis, il s'assit au sommet de sa tour, dans un bon fauteuil et sortit sa pipe préférée de sa poche. Il la bourra de feuille de Langoulet et commença à fumer. Il prenait le temps d'attendre sa très chère fillieule qui, il le savait aussi, chevauchait aussi vite que le vent en direction de l'Isengard.

Aragorn, tout roi qu'il était, courait absolument dans tous les sens. Elle arrivait. Il avait presque défoncé la porte des appartements de Faramir lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle était revenue. Elle arriverait d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait envoyer des messages à Elrond, aux Hobbits et à Dame Galadriel. Il fallait que tout le monde soit prévenu. Des chambres avait été préparées, les cuisiniers étaient sur le pied de guerre, les serviteurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête; en bref, c'était le branlebat de combat dans toute la cité de Minas Thirit.

Faramir ne savait plus s'il devait rire de voir son roi si heureux ou s'il devait pleurer de voir Minas Thirit plongée dans la pagaille la plus complète. En tant qu'intendant, lui aussi avait fort à faire, de fait, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur la question et du bien suivre le mouvement, à savoir, courir comme un dératé d'un bout à l'autre de la cité pour s'assurer que tout soit absolument parfait.

Le soir commençait à tomber quand Gandalf aperçu au loin, dans les verts paturages voisins de la Fôret, une tache blanche se déplacer à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était elle. Le Magicien se leva et amorça la descente de sa grande tour sans se presser le moins du monde. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit les portes toutes grandes juste à temps pour la voir descendre de son cheval en le remerciant.

Quand elle se retourna vers la porte, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se précipita dans les bras ouverts de Gandalf.

-Parrain! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

-Moi aussi mon enfant. Tu es enfin revenue. Niniel.

Bras dessus bras dessous, Gandalf et sa fillieule montèrent vers le sommet de la tour. Ils avaient tant à se raconter.

Une fois arrivé a destination, chacun installé dans un fauteuil, ils contemplèrent le soleil qui se couchait sur l'Isengard. Le ciel, bleu au-dessus d'eux, devenait violet, puis rose, orange et enfin rouge feu, là-bas, à l'horizon. La Forêt de Fangorn prenait un air encore plus mystérieux et, une à une, les étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel. C'était une soirée délicieuse.

Ce merveilleux spectacle terminé, la nuit étant enfin tombée sur l'Isengard, le Magicien finit par prendre la parole:

-Alors, mon enfant, quelles sont les nouvelles des autres mondes?

Niniel leva les yeux vers Gandalf. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de revenir en Terre du Milieu. Et chaque jour, elle avait rêvé d'être assise, ici même, face à l'Isengard endormi. Elle y était enfin.

-Eh bien... Les choses ont très mal tourné en Gwendalavir. Les Mercenaires du Chaos n'ont jamais été aussi proches de la victoire. Mais nous avons encore une fois pu éviter la catastrophe. Je crainds que la confrontation finale soit imminente dans le Monde des Humains. Voldemort est chaque jour plus puissant et sa haine ne cesse jamais d'augmenter. Je vais avoir beaucoup à faire là-bas. Quand au Pays des Merveilles...

Elle s'interrompit un instant.

-Oui, le Pays des Merveilles?

-Il ne sera plus jamais le même... La Reine Rouge à causé tellement de dommages... Les habitants se remettent de leurs blessures comme ils le peuvent. Il faudra que je passe les voir. Et que je vérifie qu'Irasbeth erre toujours dans les Terres du Néant.

Gandalf posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Niniel. Son visage avait beau être buriné par les années et les épreuves, ses yeux brillaient toujours de cet éclat de génie pur et son sourire restait toujours aussi réconfortant.

-Je suis certain que tous retrouveront bientôt leur joie de vivre et leur folie.

-Je l'espère... A toi maintenant, quelles sont les nouvelles de la Terre du Milieu?

-Oh. Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel. Je travaille ici, avec Sylvebarbe, pour panser les blessures de la Forêt. Mais il va bientôt se passer de grandes choses...

-Ah bon? Je ne sens rien de particulier.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de le sentir. Tu as créé une faille temporelle pour prévenir Aragorn de ta venue, à l'heure qu'il est, Minas Thirit doit être sans dessus dessous!

Aragorn... Roi de la Terre du Milieu était aussi le meilleur ami de Niniel. Et elle l'appelait Gil-Estel, ou simplement Estel. L'étoile de l'espoir. Comme il lui avait manqué...

-Estel...

-Tu iras le rejoindre demain. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne peux plus rien faire, sauf dormir, bien entendu.

-Tu as raison. Je vais aller me coucher et demain, je partirai aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour Minas Thirit. Viendras-tu avec moi?

-Je te rejoindrai là-bas dans la journée. Pour un vieillard comme moi, partir à l'aube, ça n'est plus raisonable...

-Un vieillard... Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!

Et ils partirent se coucher chacun de leur côté, du baume au coeur.


End file.
